Classified
by Achieving Elysium
Summary: (2)Alex Rider is getting ready to fall back into the role of a student at Brookland. An attempt by Scorpia leaves MI6 no choice-divide the students and send them to the military, where they'll be protected. Coping with an ex-Scorpia agent, keeping his cover, and pieces of his past, Alex is ready to break. When taken by Scorpia, even his strongest walls may just begin to crumble. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hullo again guys! It's me, wuzzlerox! Yes, it is lame, but I signed in using google. Username may change, so watch out! So you might know my other stories, Shooting star and 20 Reasons, but of course 2 Reasons is more popular...sadly, though it is good, I still would love for you to read both. BTW, it is kinda pjato,pjo,and thoo so yeah. DEMIGODS, for the win! Okay, okay enough of the boring stuff,let's go!**

**Disclaimer: i'm a girl, and last I checked, AH was a guy...unless he had a gender switch. But it'd still be his...her? AHHH I'M CONFUSING MYSELF! .-.**

**Classified**

**** As usual, Alex was having a bad day. Nothing too bad compared to some of his others, but bad nonetheless. He'd went back to school that morning, and was immediately hounded by students and teachers alike. Tom had stuck with him, and together the two boys struggled towards 2nd period. "Ah, ," glanced up and nodded'-glad to see you back for once." Snickers passed through the room, and Alex simply went to his seat and slouched down. began Biology, and he droned on and on about something that went somewhat like this." Endocrine glands are ductless organs that secrete hormones directly into either the bloodstream or into extra cellular fluid...Steroid hormones.." Alex glanced at the clock. 5 more minutes and they'd be out of here. Ring! The bell sounded. He got out as fast as he could, avoiding Mr. Donovan in hope of no questions. students crowded the hallways, and suddenly, men came streaming in. Men, all wearing dark clothing and carrying guns. His keen eyes picked out silver scorpion tattoos poking out of a few sleeves. He almost groaned, but knowing that he would let his secret out, grabbed his pen and twisted the top. He threw it at the men. Smoke clouded the air, and for a few minutes the students ran the other way towards escape. He threw another pen, one with a chemical that slowed their muscles, set his watch to emit a signal, and ran. He ran towards the nearest exit he could find, but was blocked by a burly man in his 30's."Where ya going, kid? Home to your mommy?" he sneered." I bet" He was cut off as Alex delivered a blow to his lower jaw. the man's eyes rolled back in his head, and he slumped to the floor._Not much of a fight, huh?_ Alex thought and pushed the door open. He made a break for it and joined the other students. MI6 cars pulled up. One of the agents, Agent Roth, addressed the crowd. "Do not panic. We will take care of the situation." Tom glanced at his friend. He knew Alex had called them, but Alex simpy shrugged and smirked.

_30 minutes later_

__ Agent Crawley stood in front of the crowd. He fiddled with his tie, and a sheen of sweat lined his brow. All 921 students stood in front of him, silent and curious. He cleared his throat, and 921 pairs of eyes watched him." Your school has been under attack. Brookland has been targeted by a criminal organization for some reason." He gulped nervously. It wasn't entirely true. SCORPIA targeted the school so the world would see their power,as well as MI6, and to kill Alex Rider. Of course they would target Alex. It only made sense. He sighed." Now, for protection, not including the teachers, you will be sent to different training camps with the SAS, Navy SEALs, etcedera. They will collect you tommorow morning at one of your bus stops. 6th year to 9th year, you will be with the seals. 10th to 12, the SAS. Thank you, and you are released to go home and pack."

**Okay, lovely spies, (new nickname! YAY OR NAY?) I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with Great Britain. I. Am. American. And. I'm. Proud. Of. It. Someone, please review, and help me with wrong info. ~wuzzlerox. Story started. 11.12.12. I will update, but this IS a new story, so that's why there is this one chapter. Bye, loves!**

** Review**

** \ /**

** you know you want to... **


	2. Chapter 2:From Hell and Back Again part1

**okay, okay, you guys got me. wow! what? 5,6 follows? 2 favs? Already? With my crappy first chapter? being a new writer,(yes, im a new WRITER, but i have been with FF for a bit.) i expected a bit less for my sucky chapter, but something gotcha, and i'm not letting you go.**

**disclaimer: me no own. AH owns.**

**** Alex groaned. Back to hell? Again? With K-Unit? He would choose the man o' war over this anytime. And MI6 would say,"You must keep your cover, Alex." He wanted to punch something, but the last time he tried that, he'd made a hole in the wall. It had been an _accident,_ of course, but now there was a bunch of duct tape on one part of the wall. Whoops. His feet pumped faster as he went to the so-called 'bank'. Royal & General stood tall and majestic, it's golden doors open. He swallowed and went around to the back. Those doors...ouch. His left arm tingled at the thought. He glanced up and looked at the flagpole. Ah, good old days. He marched in and went straight to the receptionist. "I would like to, ah, access my account?" He said coolly, but underneath he burned with a hate that swirled and looped inside him. The receptionist nodded."Number?" "000-142-873" "Go right up." She winked at him. He gave the barest nod and headed up the stairs. Alex knocked, then just decided to swing in. He walked in to find K-Unit, Ben, and Mrs. Jones sitting. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me." He said quietly.6 pairs of eyes swiveled to him. He ignored K-Unit and drew up a seat. He suddenly grinned."Hello, I'd like to talk about my account." Wolf growled."Rich kid, this isn't the place to talk about-" "Hello Alex." "Hi . Oh, hello Ben. " K-Unit gawked. Mrs. Jones looked at him nervously."Alex.." She began. Alex handed her a peppermint. She unwrapped it and began to suck on it."Well, Alex, you're going.." She trailed off. Alex laughed bitterly."Let me guess. I could always use the extra training and it would pretty much blow my cover. " She nodded. He started cracking up, and Ben high-fived him. K-Unit still looked at him shocked. He nodded at Mrs. Jones. "Give them the modified file." She turned to find it. Eagle opened his mouth but Alex immediately answered. "Classified, Eagle, classified. "

* * *

Okay, sorry, this is a half-chapter. I will post the other half today hopefully, REVIEW PLEASE. And I added a new replacement, Lynx. Also, this is after Scorpia Rising, so MRS. JONES IS NEW HEAD! Did I refresh your memory? Yes? No? Review?


	3. Chapter 3- The Long Awaited Chapter 3!

Okay, be proud of me. I'm updating. Yes! It took me a while. I'm so, so sorry. But, I just lost interest for a while. Thanks for reviewing, and not blowing up in my face!

**10pandasrule10: **Thanks! I know right! :) Nice name. Pandas rule.

**Anon: It's okay. I take no offense. Thanks for the help! Harry Potter all the way!**

**luv2readgirl: Thanks. Working on (no, planning on) making the chapters longer. Knowing Alex's luck, it's not gonna be any longer.**

**SeeSea17: Thank you, I'm flattered.**

**Lynx of E-Unit: lol. Cool. I'm going to do a curveball for him. And more curveballs. I feel bad for Alex. He's going to have a tough time keeping his cover.**

**Amika-Kyou: I know. I'm doing my best... but my best it jacking up right now.**

**luv2readgirl: Hi? Again? didn't notice you reviewed two times... Thanks! Again...**

**read8soccer: haha. You'll see. Sorry I'm being mean like this, but I love to put readers through twists and mysteries.**

**Guest: Yeah, thanks.**

**TantalumCobolt: Thanks! *sighs* Too bad about not being British.**

**read8soccer: Ahh! I keep seeing 2 reviews from 2 people. lol. Okay, sorry. Um... here's your update?**

**live-love-learn-laugh: Thanks.**

**Lynx of E-Unit: That's 3 people! Okay, sorry, talking to myself... so that's your pen name.**

**PoisonIvy1998: hehe...you'll see. Thank you.**

**Peanut Butter Rules: Thanks... hehe pens. Nice name.**

**YES I'M DONE.** IM SO TIRED... GROANS. I HAD TO READ THE REVIEWS AND AWNSER AND UUNNNGH... I DIED.

IT'S OKAY. THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT.

* * *

Yup. His day was going great! Scorpia showed up, or supposedly Scorpia, and then _John Crawley _showed up, he was in a MI6-headquarters-ish-fake-bank, K- Unit was there, Eagle would bug the _bloody hell _out of him, and who knows what was going to happen next. "K-Unit, if you could excuse us. " He followed Mrs. Jones out of the office. "Alex... I was wondering...well, you could refuse, if you wanted...but..." She sucked on a peppermint. "Yes?" _Uh-oh. Not a mission, not a mission.. _"-if you would like to join MI6." He stared at her. _Join MI6? Did she just ask... Yes, idiot, she did. MI6..._ "May I have a few minutes?" "All right. When you're ready, just come in. I'll be explaining." With that, she left.

It was hard. Bloody hell. He wanted to say no, and yes, and... It just made his head spin. He _so _didn't want to, at the same time, he did. He could almost, _almost _hear Jack. "Please, don't do it, Alex." He weighed pros and cons. He could go places, no cost..._on a mission_. He was bound to get hurt..._nothing that (probably) wouldn't heal._ After all, once one tends to get shot near the heart, one would think a couple broken bones wouldn't hurt. He would help the world along, _and maybe die._ So, spying didn't sound too bad... after a few times in the business. _And besides, you can't forget. A part of you will always watch, and listen, and spy. _ He sighed. He was definently crazy. Insane. Off his rocker. He pushed the door open.

_ 5 pairs of eyes stared at_ him. He took a deep breath. Oh, God, why was he doing this again? "I accept your offer." He said. The words rang through the room. Mrs. Jones looked pleased and pained at the same time. K-Unit was confused. Awareness slowly dawned in Ben's eyes. He exploded." You can't do this to him, Mrs. Jones! He's just a kid! You can't be-" Alex cut in. "I'm not a kid anymore, Ben." He said softly. A kid was nothing but a wish now. "And besides, I know things." "Come. I'll show you the way." Mrs. Jones and Alex waltzed out of the room, leaving behind a confused K-Unit and a mourning Ben Daniels.

* * *

The moment they walked out the door, Snake burst. "What's going on? Who is this kid? What does he means he's not a kid? He's only, what,_ 17? 18? What the bloody hell is going on?" _"Fox..." Wolf intercepted. "I can't tell you." Fox bowed his head. "When he's ready, he'll tell you on his own. I can't lose the little trust he has in me." "Please? Please? Pllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeease? Comeon, Fox!" "Eagle, stop being a 3-year old." "But-" "He's broken. " "What-" "Just don't, Snake. I'm sorry." And so they sat in silence.

The door opened. Mrs. Jones was talking to Alex as they walked in. Everyone watched. "...Though, you have keys now, Alex. I expect you come in the proper way, and not jump from other things." "Well, excuse me! I was curious!" "As to jump?" "Well..." They both laughed at their expressions. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Alex laughed at them. "Well, I gotta be going. Tom will want me to spill." "And he _still _didn't sign, right?" "He's not going to."

* * *

Better? Definently? Like it? That's up to you.

Thank you all. I am so grateful to all of you. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate the support you guys give me. I know 15 reviews may not sound like a lot, but it is to me. On most stories, I get 2 reviews. So thank you, for everything. I mean it. I love everyone who is reading this, who is reviewing, who is reccomending, whatever. Thank you! This is my most popular story, and hopefully getting better.

My crappy excuse: Sorry for not updating guys.

1. I had writer's block. And currently I have, like 16 stories on my account, and about 6? are unfinished drafts.

2. Somehow, my thing wouldn't work, and I did NOT get notifications when people reviewed. It was only by chance when I checked I saw 15, 2, 2, 2, 1, whatever on the top right corner of my stories. I was shocked.

Thank you for waiting.

Where are my lovely friends from?

Texas?

Utah?

Washington D.C.?

Singapore?

I think there was someone from Jamaica somewhere?

I need to check.

_Achieving Elysium_


	4. Author's NotePlease read, I have a deal

Hi guys!

I'm back! AE IS BACK!

*national celebration because AE always takes a really long time to update*

I'm sorry.

Really.

I know, I know... "Sorry doesn't cut it." As SCORPIA would say. They'd just kill me. :...(

So, I have a preposition for you. Okay? Hear me out.

So you guys know how I've been complaining about how my writing sucks and I don't deserve this much views and stuff. Which I don't. I have, like, 27 reviews, 48 follows, and wow...

guess what?

2k+ views!

!

okay, um...

hold on.

I almost... have it...

Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay.

So, back to the preposition. It's actually not much of a preposition.

It's more of a "Think fast!" thing.

I hope you'll be pleased with my plans.

So I thought about making me feel better while pleasing you. So I don't want to keep you guys from waiting for my next chapter much, and all that. I know you guys are probably displeased about me not updating in a long time. I'm also displeased with myself for unsatisfying my little secret spy reviewers. I've cooked up this plan. (You guys are probably reading this and thinking,"YOU"VE ALREADY SAID THAT YOU HAVE A PLAN, LIKE, 5 TIMES. GET ON WITH IT!)

-I will rewrite chapters 1 and 2.

-You will be able to reread a (hopefully) improved version of those.

-That gives me more time without having to think about pissed super secret spies and/or assassins to kill me in my sleep.

-That gives you a little more time tolerance with me.

Sounds good?

*crickets*

Okay...It's settled, I guess.

P.S. My schedule is really tight. I might only be able to update, per say, once in 2 weeks, twice in a month? I'm just so loaded with things right now.

FYI, starting around June 16th or so, up until July 18th of 2013, I will not be able to update.

I'll be on a trip to Taiwan to visit family, and I don't wanna embarrass myself. No one that I know in person, knows I love to write. Not that I'm embarrassed about that. I'm just embarrassed about what they will think, and then, because they'll support me no matter what, they'll still be curious. They'll want to read my work, and then the fragile line I have created between my friends & family and my writing world will break.

Chaos is ensured.

So, yeah.

Okay I just thought of a funny thing. I was told this mini-story by my choir teacher because he thought it was hilarious, and I thought it was hilarious. It was told a long time ago, but I just remembered it when I was thinking about assassins.

* * *

Mr. Mattes, my choir teacher, works at 2 schools. He works somewhere else in the mornings, then drives here. So there are two teachers here, and two teachers there, because Mr. Mattes does two schools, and they need someone for the morning/afternoon when he is not there. So Mr. Mattes was at the other school. On Fridays, the choir classes had something called Assessment Day. On Assessment Day, teachers just checked to make sure you had the right supplies, you knew what you were doing, you were quiet, you participated, you did your work. It wasn't that bad. Now, problem was, it was _also _called Evaluation Day. Now, the other teacher had gotten it messed up. She was confused. There were now two names for the same day. When she walked in, she had announced it was Assassination Day, mixing the two together.

The class was very good that day.

* * *

Byers,

AE

Tell me if you liked the plan, and what you thought of Assassination Day.

Our class laughed so hard.


End file.
